This application is to acquire a SCANCO Medical VivaCT 80 Preclinical X-ray Micro- computed tomography (pCT) system at the San Francisco VA Medical Center (SF- VAMC) Bone Imaging Core Facility, which was originally established in 2003 by funding from a BLR&D Research Enhancement Award Program and later a BLR&D Program Project Award. This new imaging system will continue to support 11 current VA-funded projects in endocrinology, orthopaedic surgery, and cardiothoracic surgery, and enable new collaborations in the translational research of larger vertebrates.